


"I'm bored"

by ToniOcean



Category: Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom/Philip Duke of Edinburgh - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Leave your jewelry on, Multiple Orgasms, Originally Posted on Tumblr, RPF, Romantic love, Royal Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniOcean/pseuds/ToniOcean
Summary: Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II feels bored while working a picture puzzle of corgi puppies. She decides to get a rise from her husband.





	"I'm bored"

“I'm bored,” she said, mostly to herself. She pushed her chair away from the table where she sat with a 1000-piece jigsaw puzzle of a picture of corgi puppies. The puppies were cute, but they didn’t have the characteristics of the puppies she bred herself. 

Philip sprawled on the sofa, long arms and legs draped across the furniture. He held the book he was reading in one hand, reaching across to the turn the pages, and then returning his free hand to the sofa back. 

They had both worked for several hours, found time to connect briefly during the day, and taken tea together. They had bathed and played with their children, told them stories, and tucked them into bed. 

Now they were in their apartment. Usually, being there filled Elizabeth with a sense of satisfying peace. Tonight, she occasionally looked at her husband with a smile. She wasn't aware of it, but Philip did the same with her. Had their gazes met, Philip would have gone to her at the table and pulled her up into his arms. 

Now, with a long look at Philip, she rose from her chair and crossed to stand behind him. She trailed her hand across his shoulder, and sank her fingers into his hair. She bent to kiss his cheek, and then to nibble on his earlobe, her breath moist in his ear. 

He closed his book and set it aside. With a gentle hand, he grasped her wrist and tugged her around to face him. She moved until she stood between his thighs, and then he drew her onto his lap. 

They smiled at each other. Philip cupped her cheek, and leaned forward to kiss her. It began innocently, eyes drifting closed, lip clinging to lip. Elizabeth raised her arms around his neck, and pressed closer. 

His hands spanned her waist, and his thumbs drifted up to gently caress the swell of her breasts. Elizabeth gasped when he grazed her nipples. Philip took advantage of this and deepened their kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth. 

Elizabeth loved their deep kisses. She loved her husband's flavor, the texture of his tongue as it stroked against hers, the way her heart began to pound, and the feeling of her body responding so completely to him. 

“Darling,” Philip rasped, drawing away slightly. She gazed at him with partially closed eyes. He read the flush on her face, and knew her pounding heart matched the thundering of his own. “Here? Our room?” “Our room,” She replied. 

He rose from the sofa with her in his arms. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he moved with rapid steps to their bedroom. 

She began to unbutton his shirt as he entered their room. She tugged at the fabric that was tucked into his trousers. When he stood her on the floor, he finished with his shirt and drew his undershirt over his head. She watched him step out of his shoes and toe off his socks. He had a lovely economy of movement that made watching him undress incredibly arousing. 

When he was naked, Elizabeth was ready to have her own clothing torn off. Philip knew, however, that their general frugality would not permit him to do this. She might want it in the moment, but in the morning, she would be unhappy with both of them. 

Philip turned Elizabeth around so he could unbutton her dress. His hands were warm on her back, and she shivered when his fingers deliberately stroked her skin. She stepped back to be the closer to him, pressing her naked back to his equally naked chest. Looking over her shoulder into his eyes, she kissed him. He turned her in his arms without breaking the kiss. When she embraced him tightly, his hands returned to the work of unfastening her clothing.

She stepped from her dress, and raised her arms to assist with the removal of her undergarments. Finally, Philip knelt beside her to carefully ease her silk stockings down each thigh, rolling them so she could step out of each one without a snag.

She reached toward the back of her neck to unfasten her necklace which was a very old lovely piece set with diamonds and pearls. 

“Will you leave it?” he asked. “I love it when you leave your jewelry on while you are naked.” His blue eyes had darkened as he looked down at her. She smiled, and pressed a kiss to his chest. “Yes,” she agreed in a husky whisper.

They turned back the bedclothes, and folded them to one side so there was enough room. Elizabeth moved to the middle of the bed, and Philip joined her. She opened her arms to him, and he moved to lean over her, his chest pressing against her.

Elizabeth initiated a deep kiss, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She felt the hard length of his erection of her thigh, and knew she matched him in arousal.

“Hurry, darling, please!” she whispered against his neck when she broke the kiss.

“Are you ready?” he asked, before he smoothly stroked down her body, pausing to tease lightly just above her hair line. She radiated heat. He slid seeking fingers through the curls until he found her, swollen and wet.

It didn’t take long until she raised her hips off the bed to follow his hand that brought her so close to orgasm. He didn’t stop until her body clenched and she came with a high cry.

Philip waited until she finished and her hands loosened on the sheets before moving over her. She adjusted her position to make room for him, welcoming him into her body with his first thrust. He paused above her, resting on his hands, waiting until she opened her eyes with a smile.

He took his time finding a rhythm. His pace helped his wife build a second orgasm. He knew this was unusual among women, and he made sure to encourage it as often as possible. Besides, there was nothing quite like having Elizabeth clenching tightly around him while he drove himself to his own climax.

Before she reached that second orgasm, she pushed at his shoulders to turn him onto his back. He obliged, happy to do so. She moved onto him so she rode him like she might one of her horses.

Philip opened his eyes, and grinned while they found a new rhythm. Her jewelry glittered in the low light of their bedroom, and her magnificent breasts jiggled and bounced. He greedily caressed them with possessive hands.

She leaned back as she increased her pace, changing the direction and intensity of Philip’s penetration. When she leaned forward again, her breasts were at mouth height. His hungry mouth first sucked at one nipple and then the other. She began to pant. He clasped her about the hips as he tried to control the friction. 

“I can’t wait much longer,” he moaned.

She leaned down to kiss him with an open mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, and turned them so she was again on her back, thighs tight around his hips as he set a rapid pace.

He groaned, thrust more deeply, and then stopped while he filled her. He felt her third orgasm pulse around him as she gave in to the pleasure.

She held him close, her hands smoothing his back, spreading soft kisses to his face.

Philip moved to her side and held her against him. She felt their beating hearts slow as they drowsed together.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a few weeks back.
> 
> Next, I'm going to write their wedding night.
> 
> I'll finish 'Alice and Bertie' at some point.


End file.
